User talk:Zobbes
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zobbes page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 01:21, 2 June 2012 Jon sprites Hey wait a second Zobbes, those jon sprites are mine, didn't you read the message on the deviation's page, you have to tell me first before you use them. Leoelbarto. Sorry Leoelbarto, I had no way of telling you. If you want me to get rid of Jon, I'll do so. I may never release him anyway. And I thought you can't upload Mugen? Zobbes 16:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) it's okay you don't have to delete jon, I actually uploaded mugen but I don't know how to code the characters Leoelbarto. Mugenfan Here are you tanicfan22?.how did you get that new gumball Sprite? Raman Livingstone He's not Tanic, you fool. I'm not Tanic, I edited Gumball myself in a diffrent way, since the other versions aren't well.. good. Should I release my characters? I don't know if I posted in the right spot, but should I? I don't want to release my characters because I don't know how to code. I used other people's code, thats why I don't want to release them. I worked hard on them and I don't want them bashed. Besides, they are pretty decent. Zobbes 23:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zobbes, I think you really should release Jon and Odie! That animated Jon sprite looks really cool! Thanks, still not sure though. 05:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I WANT THOSE GUYS, even if your characters use other coding, i don't care, just as long as we get Gumball's better then Mugenfan and Iransonic's combined You know Zobbes, since I like the animated Jon sprite, I want Jon and Odie so bad. I also want to download Tom and Jerry, Snoopy, Perry the Platypus, Sandy Cheeks, and Sheldon Cooper. BAZINGA. I think I'll release. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 03:57, August 2, 2012 (UTC) What website? Mediafire? Yep, Give me sme time though Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you alo release Sheldon, Sandy, and Perry? Maybe soon I'll download Tom, Jerry, and Mr. Krabs. By the way, I love your Jon, Odie and Snoopy. I Just Want To Know... Hey Zobbes, Can You Release Sandy For Mugen? We Need A Decent One. AngryNoahs (talk) 01:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Your Chars Are Great I Really Like Your Chars, I Can't Wait For Gumball And Mr. Krabs AngryNoahs (talk) 05:06, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Here's a picture of Perry you can use. I still really want to play as Perry and Sheldon Cooper. By the way, I love your Snoopy! It's such a good character! Thanks! Sheldon can be used now, and I'll upload Perry. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:19, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Good job on releasing Sheldon, Perry, and Sandy. There needs to be more live-action sitcom characters on MUGEN, like ALF! I wanna see him on MUGEN some time, because he's really funny. By the way, the Sheldon one rocks. "GOOD LOOORD! How you frustrate me, Leonard!" Something I Would Like To Ask Do You Think You Will Ever Make A Spongebob Char For Mugen? 06:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC)AngryNoahs (talk) Please don't. We have like 10 of those already. -Gordon (MadBootDude/RandomPokemonBro) I agree with Madbootdude. There are several SpongeBobs out there we can play as. IDC. I Like Your Other Chars. By The Way, Is Mr. Krabs Almost Done? AngryNoahs (talk) 06:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, Mr Krabs is almost done, AngryNoahs. And also, we need diffrent characters of Spongebob in mugen. Spongebob is overmade, like Mario. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude nice characters if u finish jerry and tepig can u make Benson,Jonny 2X4 And Myron? Dear Zobbes, can you make ALF, Dan from Dan Vs., Elise from Dan Vs., Salem Saberhagen, Johnny Bravo, Benson from Regular Show, Buzz Lightyear, Gru from Despicable Me, and Shrek and Donkey? Anyway, here's the sprite sheets for Donkey, Gru and Shrek. I Would Really Like To See Some Decent South Park Chars. We Need Some. AngryNoahs (talk) 14:36, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tepig Hello!Zobbes!i am Felix,I do a Tepig new Sprite in this link Felixmario2011 (talk) 12:30, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Felix, I noticed the sprites before, I don't have a devientart acount, so I couldn't comment. However, I am using the sprites, if that's ok. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I Want To Request A Char Can You Make Kenny From South Park? I know I already wrote you the characters I wanted you to make, but can you make all of these characters on this image? Here's my 10 Requeste d Characters. The * means that you will use ripped sprites for the characters. 1.ALF from ALF He's a lovable people alien! I wanna see him and Garfield fight on an epic battle. 2.Puss in Boots from Shrek *sprites ripped from Shrek 2/Shrek the Third GBA games. He's an epic ogre-slayin' cat! Okay, not really ogre-slayin'. 3.Dan from Dan Vs. He's the man who hates everything, and he needs a MUGEN character! 4.Elise from Dan Vs. Another character from Dan Vs. I'd like to see in MUGEN. Not only do I like her alot, but she is so HOT! And you should not mess with her, because she's got a ninja sword! 5.Benson from Regular Show. I've downloaded a Benson for MUGEN, but he's not too impressive. 6.Alex from Madagascar *sprites ripped from Madagascar game for GBA. He's the king of the zoo, and he is awesome! The Penguins would be nice too. 7.Salem Saberhagen (or Salem Massachusetts, or whatever you'd like to call him) from Sabrina the Teenage Witch TV Series. He's my favorite character in the show, because I love his wise-cracking references, and I LOOOVE cats! 8.The Gecko from GEICO. I love advertising characters, and I think the GEICO Gecko deserves to be in MUGEN thanks to his comedic reptilian self. 9.Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. There are two Toy Story characters released, but none of the two look too good. And there's NO Buzz Lightyear? Buzz needs to be in MUGEN, because he's my favorite Toy Story character! 10.Tony the Tiger from Frosted Flakes. See 8. 11.Woody from Toy Story (EDIT) *replace the original sprites with Woody sprites from the Toy Story SNES/Genesis game. There needs to be a better Woody out there. Then it will be his finest hour! 12.Gru from Despicable Me. *use the sprites nearby One of my favorite anti-heroes ever, Gru definately needs a MUGEN character! That's all, but I might have more requests soon. Whoa, whoa, 13 requests? That is a lot, I can do Gru, Woody, and Alex, but I don't like the South Park series, but I've seen good versions (don't knw where to get them) and I can't draw very well on the computer (Tony, Geico, Dan vs characters,). But if there were Buzz sprites I'd do him. As for Benson, I'm not that far into Regular Show. And ALF, I don't know who he is. I can do requests, but I can't do a bunch of them. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I may provide ALF to you. He is a hillarious guy. Check out this funny moment from the show! :) By the way, I can draw Dan, Elise and the Gecko for you! :) Ok, that'll work 05:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ^ Forgot to log in Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 05:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Here's the Alex and Woody sprites. By the way, will you please make them, since you claimed you can? Yep, woody'll take a while, I've started working on gru, and I will begin alex. Z Time-Zobbes (talk) 06:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, can you put up animated images of Gru, Alex, and Woody? Besides is it true you're using the Woody sprites I gave you? Otherwise, your Woody will definately be alot better than Warioman's pile of crap. And did you watch the ALF video I provided you?